Você é a única!
by Colunista Sesshoumaru
Summary: Segredos serão revelados e um amor escondido será descoberto.
1. Chapter 1

Baseada na obra original de Togashi - Yu Yu Hakusho ( Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 1**

Meikai, Makai, Reikai... Sempre em conflito ou com alguma questão à ser resolvida.

Como parte de sua punição, Kurama e Hiei prestavam serviços de patrulha e investigação para o Reikai. Yusuke e Kwabara não poderiam ficar de fora! Muito menos Botan que agora fora promovida de guia espiritual para detetive co-adjunta dos garotos.

Como sempre os dias eram cheios de encrenca, se não erma as causadas pelos monstros e espíritos malignos, eram ao menos as que Urameshi e Kwabara criavam...

_Urameshi seu idiota!

_Calma aí Kwabara! O que foi dessa vez?

Muito irritado, Kazuma mostra um vidro de vodka vazio para Yusuke e pergunta:

_O que é isso?

Irônico, Urameshi responde:

_Na sua casa com essa sua irmã beberrona isso é bem fácil de ser achado. veja! Tem outra dessas sobre a pia da cozinha!

Kazuma estoura e começa a berrar:

_Eu quero saber por que você deu Vodka ao meu gato!

_Ah! Pois então... Eu estava meio com sono e aquela coisa cabeluda estava ronronando e se enroscando em minhas pernas. Isso estava me dando calafrios! Então, fui até a cozinha e coloquei só um pouquinho no pratinho do seu gato, só pra ele sossegar um pouco e me deixar cochilar em paz!

Apontando freneticamente para o vidro e berrando mais alto do que antes, Kazuma completa:

_SÓ UM POUQUINHO! VOCÊ ESVAZIOU A GARRAFA NO PRATINHO DE ÁGUA DO MEU POBRE GATINHO! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! PREPARE-SE URAMESHI!

Retornava da rua Botan com duas sacolas de compras cheias de coisas para preparar o jantar dos amigos na casa de Kwabara naquela noite.

Ao entrar na sala, ela fica pasma com a cena que Yusuke e Kwabara estavam protagonizando. Soco daqui, almofadada de lá, chute, ponta pé... Botan dá um grito enssurdecedor:

_CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Os dois param na ora fazendo uma cara medonha e tapando os ouvidos. yusuke olha para a moça e fala:

_Pôxa Botan! Não precisava exagerar!

Kazuma corre choramingando aos pés de Botan dizendo:

_Este vândalo assassino de gatos deu bebida alcoólica para o meu gato!

Botan olha zangada para Urameshi colocando as duas mãos na cintura e batendo o pé ela diz:

_Isso é verdade Yusuke?

_Foi só um pouquinho!

Botan dá um suspiro de desapontamento e fala:

_Aiaiaia! Então, a louça do jantar é por sua conta hoje!

_Hei! Pega leve Botan! Foi só um pouquinho! Eu juro!

Enquanto Kwabara mostra a língua para Yusuke e esse fica retrucando-o com grosserias, Botan percebe que Kurama está com o pensamento longe recostado à janela e olhando para o céu.

A moça aproxima-se e com voz branda pergunta:

_Algum problema?

Kurama leva um susto e enfim olha para a garota dizendo com um leve sorriso:

_Não nada! Hiei, ele está demorando! Só isso!

Botan não diz mais nada, apenas observa o olhar tristonho de Shuichi que retorna a olhar perdido pela janela o horizonte.

A moça vira-se e diz:

_Se quiser conversar, ou ao menos me fazer compania, estou indo preparar nosso jantar. Ajuda é sempre bem vinda!

Shuichi dá um sorriso e diz:

_Certo! Vamos preparar o que hoje?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Baseada na obra original de Togashi - Yu Yu Hakusho ( Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 2**

Na cozinha, Botan ascendia a chama do fogão e depositava sobre ela uma panela com água para o preparo do macarrão:

_Você gosta de molho branco, não é Shuichi?

Botan abruptamente leva suas mãos até a boca no intuito de tapá-la. Sua expressão de preocupação por ter referindo-se ao rapaz como "Shuichi" era visível.

Kurama apenas a olha com o canto dos olhos e logo dá um sorriso dizendo carinhosamente:

_Não se sinta envergonhada, afinal esse é meu nome dentre os humanos!

Muito sem jeito, Botan retira suas mãos dos lábios as mantendo sobre a altura do queixo e fala em tom brando:

_Desculpe, mas chamá-lo de "Shuichi" parece-me ser algo tão... Íntimo... E...

Kurama aproxima-se de Botam e com uma das mãos segura as da garota que estavam sobre a altura do pescoço dizendo:

_Nos conhecemos a muito tempo, creio que já possuímos intimidade o suficiente para referir-mo-nos sem cerimoniais. Certo?

A moça dá um sorriso e logo se vira para o fogão no intuito de moderar o fogo quando é surpreendida por um puxão de Kurama que a trás para si em um abraço acalentador:

_Botan... Tenho medo talvez do que vou dizer agora, mas você necessita saber. Por favor, não conte aos outros. Koenma me designou para uma missão perigosa. Devo afastar-me em breve para a segurança de todos, não conte nada! Temo que se Yusuke ou Hiei fique sabendo, não permitirão que eu parta só, mas é necessário! O Reikai conta com isso. A operação é muito arriscada...

Kurama abraça Botan com mais força e sua voz fica presa.

_... Não sei se conseguirei retornar, talvez... Meu sacrifício seja necessário.

Botan fica paralisada, praticamente em choque, primeiro pelo susto do abraço e depois pela confidência de Kurama.

_Mas... Kurama deve haver outro meio! Falarei com o Senhor Koenma! E...

Kurama silencia a voz de Botan com um beijo. Botan não sabe o que fazer, ela fecha os olhos e acaba por envolver seus braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz. A garota pensa consigo:

_"O que está havendo? Por que Kurama me abraçou e agora me beijou desse jeito? Por que eu não consigo afastá-lo, empurrá-lo, fazer qualquer coisa!? Por que sinto-me como se estivesse nesse exato momento nos jardins do Reikai? Por que desejo ficar assim para todo o sempre..."

Kurama afasta levemente seus lábios aos de Botam, ainda mantendo-se próximo, tão próximo que ao balbuciar essas palavras seus lábios ainda podem tocar os dela, ele fala:

_Não posso dizer mais nada sobre a investigação, quero apenas que me ouça bem. Você é a única! Lembre-se sempre disso por mais que possa parecer mentira, para mim você será sempre a única.

Terminando de dizer, Kurama ainda dá um leve beijo nos lábios de Botan e afasta-se saindo da cozinha e deixando-a só.

A água da panela borbulhava ao fogo derramando sobre a chapa do fogão, atônita, Botan permaneceu recostada na pia ao lado do fogão. Ela leva uma das mãos aos lábios e os toca com os dedos.

Botan não compreendia o que estava acontecendo com Kurama e muito menos com ela. Ambos eram amigos, Kurama nunca havia se portado daquela maneira ou dado a entender algo parecido. Ela estava surpresa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, a missão sendo tão sigilosa que nem ao menos Yusuke poderia saber, era com certeza extremamente séria.

Seu coração parecia querer sair de dentro do peito de tão que pulsava! Suas pernas estavam trêmulas e levemente dormentes, ela estava com calafrios e não conseguia coordenar seus movimentos. Botan respira fundo para se recompor. Ela caminha com certa dificuldade até a porta de acesso à sala de jantar. Kwabara e Yusuke estavam jogando baralho sobre a mesa, Kurama estava novamente à janela com seu olhar perdido.

Por um instante, ele percebe que está sendo observado e vira o seu rosto com um belo sorriso para Botan. A moça fica constrangida e esconde-se atrás do batente da porta. Botan pensa conssigo:

_"Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo?"

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Baseada na obra original de Togashi - Yu Yu Hakusho ( Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 3**

O jantar transcorre bem. Apesar do drama todo de Kwabara sobre o caso do seu gatinho ser embebedado, mas transcorre tudo muito bem!

Kurama continuava observando o a rua pela janela. Botan fica de olho nele e percebe quando o rapaz ficara branco como cera e dá um pequeno sobressalto demonstrando um semblante assustador.

Ele então sai de perto da janela e caminha em direção à porta de saída, Botan, preocupada, pergunta:

_Não vai jantar? O que houve Schuichi?

Virando-se com um olhar completamente perturbador o rapaz diz:

_Lembrei-me de algo que tenho a fazer. Não me esperem, podem jantar sossegados. Não se esqueça daquilo que lhe disse Botan.

Kurama bate a porta saindo do lar de Kwabara. Um calafrio toma o corpo de Botan e ela pensa consigo:

_Isso é muito estranho, por que ele disse aquilo?

Yusuke para na frente de Botan e começa a caçoar da moça:

_Ui! "Schuichi!" Desde quando você e Kurama têm essa intimidade? É algo de que não sabemos? AAAAHHHHH! Tão namorando!

Brava, Botan ralha:

_Cale a boca Yusuke! Chega de falar asneiras por hoje!

_É mesmo! Botan nunca chamou Kurama de Schuichi... Será mesmo Urameshi? _ Fala Kwabara com sua habitual cara de bôbo.

_Parem vocês dois! Não conseguem ficar felizes sem ter de incomodar os outros? Que coisa! - diz Botan sentando-se à mesa. Vamos jantar!

Após a refeição, Botan dirige-se ao quarto de hóspedes para dormir, Yusuke e Kwabara tomam conta da louça antes do descanso. Chegando nos aposentos, ela abre a janela, olha a rua e suspira dizendo:

_O que houve hoje? O que está acontecendo? AH! Estou confusa!

A moça caminha até a cama e colhe a toalha de banho que estava depositada sobre esta partindo para o chuveiro:

_Vou tomar um banho quente para relaxar e limpar meus pensamentos... Aff!

Após o banho ela desliga o chuveiro e enrola-se na toalha. Ao chegar novamente no dormitório ela leva um susto. Um vulto estava sentado sobre sua cama, com muito receio ela pergunta:

_Que está aí?

O vulto ascende o abajur de cabeceira e seu rosto então é revelado:

_Kurama! - diz Botan surpresa. O que faz aqui?

O garoto levanta-se e caminha na direção de Botan. Chegando bem próximo ele retira de seu bolso uma espécie de gargantilha com um pequenino pingente em forma de uma rosa dizendo:

_Não poderia partir antes de lhe entregar isso.

Botan estende a mão e segura o adereço dizendo:

_É lindo! Obrigada! Mas, por que está me dando isso de presente?

_Para que você sempre se lembre do que eu disse hoje. - diz Kurama puxando-a para si. Lembre-se sempre, por mais que pareça não ser verdade, por mais que tudo não faça sentido, para mim você sempre será a única!

_Kurama, não estou entendendo! Você está começando a me assustar!

_Perdoe-me, mas a ocasião me fora propícia.

Kurama puxa abruptamente o tronco de Botan e a dá um beijo. Muito incomodada a moça tenta ralhar com ele dizendo:

_Por favor! Acabo de sair do banho! Não seja inconveniente! Saia!

Kurama dá um sorriso e então puxa a toalha do corpo de Botan a deixando completamente envergonhada e diz:

_Se esse era o motivo, agora ele não existe mais! Não precisa se esconder, com ou sem toalha, você continua a mesma pessoa.

_Oras! Seu atrevido! Me devolva isso!

Kurama suspende a toalha e fala:

_Primeiro faça o que eu irei pedir-lhe.

_Pervertido! Eu vou gritar por socorro!

_Faça isso e Urameshi mais Kwabara entrarão por aquela porta e a verão como eu a estou vendo agora!

Ela tenta fugir, mas ele a puxa pelo braço e fala:

_Quando a hora chegar, você deverá me matar. Não hesite!

_O quê!?

Kurama abre uma de suas mãos e sopra um pó na face de Botan a fazendo perder os sentidos.

O dia amanhece e Botan acorda em sua cama coberta por lençóis, então ela diz:

_Ahh! Que sonho esquisito! Kurama havia puxado a minha toalha e depois...

Ela levanta os lençóis e percebe que está completamente despida. Botan desespera-se e diz:

_Ah! Foi real! Meu Deus! Será que ele aproveitou-se de mim? AAAAAHHHHH!

O grito de Botan faz Urameshi e Kwabara despertarem e entrarem no quarto correndo e bradando:

_O que houve Botan? - diz Yusuke.

_O que aconteceu? - fala Kwabara.

Os dois ficam estáticos e completamente atônitos ao depararem-se com Botan em pé, nua, ao lado da cama. A moça, ao ver os meninos, grita mais ainda e começa a atirar travesseiros e tudo mais que encontrava pelo caminho berrando:

_Saiam já daquí seus tarados! Maníacos! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Baseada na obra original de Togashi - Yu Yu Hakusho ( Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 4**

Naquela noite Kurama havia se retirado da companhia de seus amigos.

Após soprar o pó cintilante na face de Botan, ele acaricia o rosto da moça deixando a emoção tomar conta de si:

_Botan... Perdoe-me.

Kurama aproxima seus lábios dos dela, mas freia sua atitude dizendo baixinho:

_Seria um insulto beijá-la sem que pudesse provar disso junto comigo.

Kurama deposita Botan com muito cuidado sobre a cama cobrindo-a e acaricia seus cabelos dizendo:

_Não se esqueça, você deverá matar-me, sem hesitar. Adeus.

O jovem abre a janela e sai da casa de Kwabara caminhando rumo ao parque da cidade em meio à madrugada. Chegando lá, dois youkais medonhos o esperavam e disseram ao ver Kurama:

_Kurama, pelo poder que nos foi dado pelo rei Yomi do Makai, você está preso.

Kurama estende os dois braços num sinal de rendição. Um dos monstros o algema e enfim o conduzem para um portal de luz próximo à alguns passos dali levando Kurama até o Makai.

Chegando lá, Kurama é levado ao castelo de Yomi que o prende em uma cela sombria. O rapaz aguarda lá pela hora de seu julgamento.

Algumas horas depois, Kurama é conduzido pelos guardas até um imenso auditório onde as mais distintas personalidades e autoridades do Makai julgavam-no por seu crime.

Sentado em um trono nefasto, Yomi olha para Kurama e inicia a sessão:

_Iniciaremos agora seu julgamento Kurama. Sabe de qual crime é acusado?

Kurama abaixa a cabeça e diz:

_Sei.

Yomi dá uma estrondosa gargalhada e diz:

_Olhe só na encrenca em que fora se meter Kurama! Traiu-nos e o Reikai não fez nada para lhe ajudar depois de usá-lo!

Kurama olha ferozmente Yomi e responde:

_Prefiro o castigo do Makai a do Reikai!

Um dos guardas acerta um tapa em seu rosto e grita:

_Cale a boca! O Rei Yomi está falando!

_Deixem-no blasfemar! - diz Yomi - Ele me diverte! Hahahhaa! Você sabe qual é a pena reservada aos traidores, não sabe Youko?

_Sim. - responde Kurama.

_Não existe mais nada então á se dizer, apenas a ouvir o veredicto nesta sala de seus jurados. - diz Yomi levantando-se em retórica aos membros do júri. Caros senhores! Este que lhes apresento aqui se trata do notório e lendário ladrão do Makai, Youko Kurama. Como todos já estão cientes do caso, este nos traiu auxiliando o Reikai, sendo também nos entregue por ele, ironia? Hahahha!

Yomi caminhava em círculos em torno de Kurama e falando aldaz:

_Gostaria de ouvir a decisão do júri.

Os jurados levantam-se e um deles lê o veredicto:

_A resposta do j´[uri foi unânime senhor Yomi, Youko Kurama é culpado.

Yomi abaixasse próximo de Kurama e diz:

_Viu Kurama? E agora? Tem algo a nos dizer antes da sentença?

_Morram imbecís!

Yomi dá outro tapa em Kurama e brada:

_Levem-no! Apliquem-lhe a pena contra os traidores com muito fervor! Esse safado merece!

Os guardas arrastam Kurama até o calabouço onde uma imensa sessão de torturas o esperava.

Kurama é amarrado por grilhões em seus pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço. Um dos carrascos rasga a parte superior de suas vestimentas e o suspende pelos braços. Apenas podiam ser ouvidos o assovio das tiras dos chicotes zunindo no ar e o estrondo do impacto em seu corpo, irredutível, ele não emitira nenhum som e resistia valentemente.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Baseada na obra original de Togashi - Yu Yu Hakusho ( Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 5**

Fazia cerca de uma semana que Kurama havia desaparecido sem dar notícias. Yusuke caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro do apartamento de Kwabara que nos últimos dias havia tornado-se a base de operação da nova equipe de detetives nomeados pelo Reikai.

Yusuke dava voltas frenéticas pela sala que acabavam por irritar Kazuma que grita ao amigo:

_Ai! Pare com isso Urameshi! Você está me deixando louco esse seu vai pra lá e vem pra cá!

_Muito estranho...

Yusuke apenas resmungava e parecia não ouvir o que Kwabara dizia. Num ato de fadiga, Kazuma levanta os braços dizendo irritado:

_Ah!! Eu desisto!

Não muito longe dali, recostada à janela estava Botan, entre seus dedos ela acariciava o pequeno pingente do cordão em seu pescoço que fora presente de Kurama.

Com um olhar perdido ela observa a rua e fica meditando:

_O que Kurama quiz dizer com aquilo? Por que eu não poderei exitar na hora exata? Não compreendo nada!

Com um leve movimento de dedos, ela deixa o pequeno pingente dourado escorregar dentre seus dedos até a palma de sua mão, ela o observa e por fim o fecha em sua palma escondendo-o completamente.

Hiei havia saído há dois dias e não retornara ou mandara notícias o que os deixava mais preocupados ainda.

...

_Então vocês entregaram Kurama ao Makai. - diz Hiei com um olhar irritado para Koenma.

_Sim, não tínhamos outra escolha no momento. Uma rebelião nesse momento em que a barreira entre os Meikai e o Makai está frágil seria algo catastrófico.

_Koenma, você é um maldito.

_Acalme-se Hiei e guarde toda a sua fúria para um momento mais oportuno, tenho certeza de que suas habilidades serão necessa´rias ao resgate.

...

A luz do sol atravessava as grades do sombrio calabouço onde jazia o corpo imóvel e ensangüentado de Kurama.

Os flagelos em carne viva faziam aumentar o sofrimento do rapaz na espera incontável da passagem das horas.

Sem forças, Kurama permanecia da mesma maneira em que os guardas o lançavam na sela.

Mal podia se ouvir seus gemidos, apenas sua respiração sôfrega quebrava o silêncio do fatídico, nefasto e sombrio local.

Lentamente ele movimenta um dos braços lançando sua mão até a janela como se pudesse alcançá-la e diz:

_Botan... Fuja!

...

Yusuke pára de repente sua frenética caminhada alertando Kwabara:

_Tem alguma cosia estranha por aqui. Tomem cuidado!

Kwabara levanta-se e lança mão de sua Reiken, Botan vai se afastando apreensiva da janela mas é pega de surpresa por um misterioso homem trajado com vestes de batalha preta e com uma máscara samurai que diz:

_A sorte está lançada, ela ficará comigo!

Em uma névoa que se forma rapidamente ambos desaparecem.

Yusuke e Kwabara mal puderam agir de tamanha rapidez que foram os fatos.

Desesperado, Yusuke corre até o comunicador no quarto e entra em contato com Koenma:

_Botan! Levaram Botan!

_Como? - Koenma pergunta aflito.

_Estou dizendo! Um cara muito estranho apareceu do nada e a levou sem que pudéssemos ao menos reagir! Ele apenas disse "a sorte está lançada". Sabe algo a respeito? Se souber é melhor começar a falar!

Koenma cruza os braços e faz um minuto de silêncio, em seguida ele responde:

_Sei. Yusuke chame Kwabara e vão até a casa de Genkai eu os encontrarei lá, é mais seguro.

Yusuke desliga o comunicador e pega sua mochila que estava no sofá e fala a Kwabara:

_Anda molenga! Vamos até a casa da Genkai, Koenma nos espera.

_O que? Como? - Kazuma estava perdido em meio aos acontecimentos.

_Anda sua lesma!! Pegue suas coisas e vamos! Koenma vai ter de explicar essa história direitinho.

_Não estou gostando nada disso, estou com calafrios! - diz Kazuma amedrontado.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Baseada na obra original de Togashi - Yu Yu Hakusho ( Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 6**

Na casa de Genkai nas montanhas, Yusuke e Kazuma aguardavam junto com a mestra a chegada de Koenma.

_Será que aquele imbecil vai demorar muito?

_Controle seus nervos Yusuke! Nenhuma de suas tolices será benefício a nós nesse momento, sem contar que você não ganhará nada com esse tipo de atitude além do desprezo das pessoas! – repreende Genkai.

_Koenma está demorando muito... Não sei, mas não estou gostando nada disso! Primeiro Kurama começa a agir estranho e desaparece sem dar notícias, o mesmo com o baixinho do Hiei e agora levaram Botan!

Abrindo a porta de supetão e chamando a atenção de todos, entra na casa Koenma que estava em sua forma humana para não chamar a atenção dos humanos.

_Boa tarde a todos! Creio que estavam a minha espera.

_Por que demorou tanto? Estamos preocupados! o que está acontecendo! Eu exijo explicações! - esbraveja Yusuke levantando-se e gesticulando freneticamente e muito zangado.

_Bom... Existe algo que envolve Kurama do qual não mencionei a vocês por pedido do mesmo.

_O quê? Como assim? O que está havendo? - indaga Kwabara confuso.

Koenma aproxima-se dos amigos e senta-se com todos ao chão da casa e inicia seus relatos:

_Kurama é considerado um traidor pelo Makai. Ele foi condenado a servidão e tortura perpétua por Yomi. Após os últimos abalos que tivemos entre os três reinos, Reikai, Meikai e Makai, não gostaríamos de desencadear uma nova guerra no Meikai. Para que isso não pudesse ocorrer tivemos de entregar Kurama, mas parece-me que Yomi está descumprindo sua promessa. Ele raptou Botan, pois sabe da estima que Kurama possui por ela.

_Estima.. Pela Botan? Não vai me dizer que ele está "gamadão" na Botan! - diz Kwabara.

_Desgraçados. - diz Yusuke dando um soco no chão com muita fúria. - Eles chantagearam Koenma e Kurama e por fim não cumpriram a promessa.

Koenma toma um gole do chá que Genkai os servia e diz:

_Devido a esta quebra de promessa solicito a você, Kwabara e Hiei para que partam até o Makai ao resgate de Botan.

_Mas e Kurama? - pergunta Kwabara.

Koenma franze a testa e diz:

_Não podemos fazer nada quanto à ele. Se o levarmos do Makai o Meikai e o Reikai sofrerão uma nova invasão. As ordens expressas são para resgatarem Botan e se possível matarem Kurama.

Yusuke, muito nervoso, levanta-se novamente e brada:

_Está louco! Como pode nos pedir uma coisa dessas? Não podemos matar Kurama!

Koenma olha Yusuke com muito pesar e diz:

_Se realmente são tão amigos, com certeza o matarão para que ele não sofra mais nas mãos de Yomi, pois resgatá-lo está fora de questão.

Yusuke sai furioso da casa de Genkai. A mestra olha para Koenma e diz:

_Você sabe que ele não lhe dará ouvidos.

Koenma não responde nada.

Kwabara sai correndo atrás de Yusuke:

_Hei! Urameshi! Espere! Onde pensa que vai?

_Buscar Bota, Kurama e matar aquele imbecil chamado Yomi.

_Mas Koenma disse...

_Koenma que vá às favas! Não permitirei que Kurama fique lá! ele voltará para o Meikai conosco!

Kwabara alcança Yusuke e responde:

_Penso o mesmo que você.

Yusuke para de caminhar e volta-se para Kazuma com um sorriso confiante nos lábios e fala:

_Então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos resgatar nossos amigos!

Kwabara sorri e segue Yusuke.

Na casa de Genkai, Koenma e a mestra continuam o chá e a conversa:

_Koenma, onde está Hiei?

_Creio que esteja no Makai em busca de Kurama nesse exato momento. Não se pode parar aquele nanico.

...

No Makai, em meio a floresta, Hiei observava a movimentação da guarda do castelo de Yomi com muita cautela e em extremo silêncio, até que ele pensa consigo:

_"Muito estranho, parece que eles esperam algo acontecer. Melhor observá-los por mais algum tempo antes de invadir. Parece-me que estão prontos para desenrrolar uma armadilha nesse lugar. Não é nada de se duvidar, Yomi sempre fora muito cauteloso e nunca é pego de surpresa, ele espera por uma medida de resgate do Makai... Mas... O quê!?"

Hiei vê Botan sendo carregada pelo guerreiro de vestes negras e máscara samurai para o castelo.

_"Sabia! Eles estão provocando Koenma! Provavelmente Yusuke e Kwabara estão a caminho, tenho de avisá-los dessa cilada!"

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Baseada na obra original de Togashi - Yu Yu Hakusho ( Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 7**

Hiei parte do castelo para alertar os amigos.

Não demora muito sua caminhada, ele avista no horizonte Kwabara e Yusuke. Hiei para e os aguarda. Yusuke aproxima-se dizendo:

_E aí cara! Não quis nos esperar?

_Tem algo errado. - diz Hiei sério.

_Como assim? - fala Kwabara.

_O castelo está completamente cercado além do costume e vi um dos guardas levando Botan.

_Calma nanico! Você perdeu a melhor parte! Botan foi raptada por Yomi, Koenma nos incumbiu do resgate dela.

Hiei olha Yusuke desconfiado e arrisca perguntar:

_Como fica Kurama nisso tudo?

Yusuke suspira e diz com um olhar ameaçador:

_Kurama será por nossa conta. Levaremo-lo e a cabelinhos azuis daqui.

Hiei compreende o recado e a gravidade da situação, isso o deixa satisfeito tirando de seus lábios um sorriso maléfico.

Os amigos colocam-se a seguir na direção do castelo.

...

Na masmorra, dentre a penumbra e o cheiro úmido do lugar, Kurama aos flagelos lutava para mantêr-se consciente. Havia perdido muito sangue e estava gravemente ferido.

Um barulho de passos e chaves pode ser ouvido por ele.

Kurama levanta o rosto e leva um grandioso susto.

A sua frente, do outro lado das grades, estava Yomi que segurava Botan pelos cabelos.

Kurama fica completamente irritado com a situação e brada:

_O que pensa que está fazendo! Solte-a!

_Hahahaaa! Trouxe seu brinquedinho até mim para que eu também possa divertir-me um pouco.

_Solte-a!

Yomi provocava Kurama. Ele ria com uma malevolência gritante. Yomi respira fundo e diz em tom ameaçador:

_Ela ficará sobre meus cuidados até você fazer algo que eu desejo.

Kurama permanece em silêncio fitando Yomi com um olhar desafiador.

_Você terá de trazer-me a flor-de-lis do Reikai. Do contrário sua amiguinha morre. O que me diz?

Kurama cerra os punhos com tamanha força que suas unhas acabam ferindo as palmas de suas mãos.

_Anda! Responda! Ou a flor ou a vida dela?

_Farei o que me pede.

_Não! Kurama! - intervém Botan.

_Calada! - grita Yomi que atira a garota à parede e esta com o impacto cai desacordada ao chão.

_Botan! - exclama Kurama preocupado ao vê-la em tais circunstâncias.

_Joguem esta vadia na mesma sela que este insuportável! amanhã você partirá em busca da flor.

os guardas arrastam Botan e a atiram dentro da sela de Kurama. Muito preocupado ele a recolhe nos braços e tenta despertá-la:

_Botan! Botan! Acorde!

Yomi e os guardas saem do calabouço.

Kurama permanece ali com Botan. Aos poucos ela vai abrindo os olhos. Ao ver Kurama tão próximo ela o abraça e com muita alegria diz:

_Kurama! Você está vivo! Graças a Kami Sama!

Kurama diz aos ouvidos dela:

_O que você faz aqui? Onde estão os outros?

_Os lacaios de Yomi me seqüestraram, certamente o senhor Koenma mandará Yusuke e os outros nos resgatarem.

Kurama sorri para ela, porém ele sabe que caso haja alguma medida de resgate não será para ele. Kurama tem plena consciência do preço que deve pagar e das palavras de Koenma. Porém ele tem medo em dizer a verdade à Botan e prefere permanecer em silêncio apenas a abraçando:

_Vai ficar tudo bem, você verá! Logo sairemos daqui! - diz Botan.

...

Yusuke e os outros alcançam o castelo e o ataque começa:

_Yusuke pegue os da direita! Eu fico com os da esquerda! - diz Hiei enquanto os três amigos estão cercados por centenas de guardas.

_E eu? - pergunta Kwabara.

_Você pega os que estiverem voando! - responde Urameshi.

_Ah! Isso não vale! Eles não voam! - responde bravo Kwabara.

_Mas logo vão aprender! assim que eu começar a socar esses desgraçados! AAAAAAAAHHH! - diz Urameshi paritndo para o ataque.

Foi soco, chutes e golpes de espada para todos os lados. Realmente havia guardas voando e Kwabara os acertando no ar.

Terminada a forra, já muito exaustos eles entram no castelo e logo na sala de entrada, depara-se com cerca de mais duzentos homens armados de espadas até os dentes:

_Ow!! Droga! - diz Kwabara.

_Galera... Hora de trabalhar! - diz Yusuke entusiasmado com a batalha.

Os amigos partem para o ataque e uma nova luta começa.

...

Do calabouço podiam se ouvir os tilintares das espadas na ante-sala. Kurama para e observa o barulho, enfim diz:

Conheço essas pausas de golpes e este som agudo de katana... Só existe uma espada que produz um zunido como esse, a espada de Hiei. Eles estão aqui!

Botan levanta-se e diz feliz:

_Yusuke e os meninos vieram nos salvar!

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Baseada na obra original de Togashi - Yu Yu Hakusho ( Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 8**

Yusuke e Kwabara encarregam-se dos guardas enquanto Hiei parte para o calabouço.

Após matar dois dos guardas que faziam sentinela na porta, Hiei surge diante das grades com a chave na mão. Abrindo-as ele diz:

_Está na hora da forra Kurama! Espero que esteja preparado para lutar!  
Kurama levanta-se com ajuda de Botan e diz dando um riso sínico:

_Creio que hoje não estou em plena forma física para utilizar minha "Rose Whipe".

_Vamos companheiros!

_Vá Botan, eu ficarei. – diz Kurama para espanto dos dois amigos. – Tenho uma dívida à ser paga, se eu os acompanhar será o fim para todos.

_Não vou deixá-lo aqui! – Fala indignada, Botan.

_Vá, não se esqueça, você é a única! Sempre! – diz Kurama após dar um doce beijo nos lábios da mulher de cabelos azuis que já estava aos prantos.

_Tem certeza? – fala Hiei.

_Tenho. Leve Botan em segurança, Yonmi quer algo que lhe pertence.  
Hiei olha a moça de canto de olhos e vislumbra o pingente em seu pescoço dizendo:

_Entendido. Você ficará realmente bem?

_Sim, agora proteja-a, por mim.

_Não trairei sua vontade. Até breve. – diz Hiei abandonando o calabouço levando apenas Botan consigo.

_Onde está Kurama? – pergunta Kwabara.

_Ele preferiu ficar, tem assuntos a tratar com Yonmi. – Responde Hiei.

_Não podemos deixá-lo! Faça algo, Yusuke! – Implora Botan.

Em silêncio, Yusuke vira-se e diz caminhando para a saída:

_Vamos, não temos mais negócios por aqui. Ao menos por enquanto!  
Botan corre parando à frente de todos com os braços abertos e a face embebida em lágrimas:

_Como podem abandoná-lo nas mãos de um tirano? Ele está muito ferido! Precisa de nós!

_Precisa de você, não é? – Fala Hiei fitando-a com um olhar perturbador.  
Botan une as duas mãos e leva-as ao peito fechando os olhos e respirando fundo em silêncio. Hiei então aproxima-se dela e diz:

_Sabe o presente?

Botan segura firme o pingente entre os dedos e olha o rapaz com espanto:  
_Que presente? – diz ela.

_O pingente que está em seu pescoço, é conhecido no Reikai como "Flor de Liz", dizem que ele é a ferramenta criadora da vida. Yonmi o quer com todas as forças para ser usado contra o Reikai e o Meikai. Kurama o confiou à você, assim como o seu amor.

Botan fica ruborizada e perplexa diante das palavras de Hiei, este continua o relato:

_Há muito tempo, o Reikai necessitou esconder a "Flor de Liz" das almas doentias do Makai. Nada melhor do que escondê-la no último lugar onde os monstros pensariam em procurar, diante do próprio nariz. Em um acordo amigável, o clã de Kurama foi incumbido por gerações de esconder a jóia em troca do perdão dos crimes de suas gerações. A jóia acompanha uma maldição, que por segurança fora aplicada à ela pelo Reikai, para que o guardião desta não caísse em tentação: a jóia deveria ser entregue para sua amada para que ambos pudessem permanecer juntos para sempre ou sua união seria amaldiçoada, porém, chegou o dia em que Kurama foi condecorado como o guardião. As coisas não saíram muito bem, Kurama cometeu crimes além da conta e o Reikai agora o condenou entregando-o ao Makai. Para a segurança não só da jóia, mas para que tivesse certeza de que um dia voltaria à encontrá-la, Kurama a presenteou, Botan, com a jóia em sinal de seus sentimentos. Yonmi quer a jóia e Kurama quer protegê-la e será capaz de entregar sua vida por isso. A única forma de manter você e a jóia a salvo é matando Yonmi. Para isso ele precisou entregar-se e continuar preso agora.

Todos ouviram os relatos em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo, Yusuke que havia parado de caminhar para escutar Hiei fala:

_Então... Vamos ajudar o Romeu escalar o púlpito atraz da sua julieta como bons amigos que somos.

_Acho significa que ficaremos para dar mais alguns socos por aqui. – Comenta Kwabara.

Hiei dá outro de seus sorrisos satisfatórios.

Yusuke volta para próximo dos amigos e diz:

_Temos que voltar para aquele calabouço agora!  
Botan sorri aliviada.

Continua...

**Nota:** Desculpem a demora de quase um ano pra voltar a postar minhas fics. Mas andei tão aflita, estressada e trabalhando feito uma camela em 2007 que nem tive ânimo para as continuações. Como minha promessa de ano novo foi concluir todas as fics que iniciei em 2007, ela será em breve alcançada!

Aguardo opiniões, sugestões e análises de vocês.

GO GO Karol Chan! ^^V


	9. Chapter 9

Baseada na obra original de Togashi - Yu Yu Hakusho ( Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo Final**

Kurama estava fraco, olhava para baixo e pensava triste consigo:

_"Nunca mais verei Botan. Ao menos alivia-me saber que ela estará viva, assim como nosso filho... Gostaria muito de ver o rosto dela quando descobrir isso. Seria engraçado, doce e amável ao mesmo tempo. Maldição idiota... Por que tende me separar da coisa de que mais amo na vida? Droga."

Kurama escuta passos frenéticos vindo na direção do calabouço, ele fica assustado quando levanta os olhos e depara-se com seus amigos e Botan do outro lado das grades que dizia abrindo a porta da cela:

_Não deixaríamos nunca você aqui Shuichi!

Kurama dá um sorriso e diz abraçando-a:

_Louca... Não deveriam ter voltado é perigoso.

Yusuke aproxima-se de Kurama e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro diz:

_Não é de o meu feitio deixar um amigo para trás. Se o problema é Yomi, vamos acabar com ele, assim você retorna conosco.

Kurama torna o rosto com um semblante triste e diz:

_Não é somente isso, existe uma maldição envolvida...  
Mal completa a frase ele é interrompido por Kwabara:

_Já sabemos disso, Flor de Liz do Reikai, você ama a Botan e blá, blá, blá! Agora estamos aqui para ajudá-lo a quebrar esta maldição e fazer as coisas de uma forma diferente, até mesmo os demônios tem o direito de ser feliz de vez em quando, sabia?

Kurama volta à sorrir, Hiei aproxima-se e diz:

_Vamos logo, Yomi está vindo.

Yusuke ajuda Botan a erguer Kurama e caminham até a antesala de entrada do palácio. Ao chegarem ela estava repleta de guardas e Yomi bate palmas irônico dizendo:

_Parabéns! Vocês ganharam o direito à uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Guardas!

Os guardas avançam sobre eles e Yusuke diz:

_Já estão sabendo! Os da direita são meus, os da esquerda do nanico.

_Os meus são os que estiverem voando? – pergunta Kwabara.

_Não, dessa vez você pega os que estiverem no centro. – responde Yusuke.

A batalha começa, os meninos com alguma dificuldade ainda sim conseguem dar conta dos guardas até que exterminam todos eles. Yomi caminha na direção dos intrusos que se preparam para atacar.

_Mate-me agora. – diz Kurama fazendo Botan voltar a ele um olhar assustado e confuso. – Mate-me Botan!

_Mas o quê?

_Mate-me Botan! Sem exitar! Agora!

_Está louco? Pare de falar asneiras!

_Se você não me matar eu acabarei a matando! A maldição... – Kurama cai de joelhos e transforma-se em Youko Kurama agarrando-a pelo pescoço.

_Kurama! Pare! – insiste Botan enquanto sufocava.

Os amigos de Kurama e Botan estavam muito ocupados lutando contra Yomi e não podiam dar-lhe atenção.

_A Flor de Liz do Reikai, eu a quero. – dizia Youko.

_Kurama! O que está havendo? Solte-me!

Kurama exita soltando-a e afastando-se de Botan em uma inconstante de transformações de Youko e Shuichi. Este com as mãos na cabeça e expressão sôfrega diz:

_Mate-me Botan! Mate-me!

_Cale-se! Não farei uma tolices dessa nunca! Onde já se viu! Pare de me pedir uma coisa tão grotesca quanto essas, Shichi! – diz Botan aos prantos.  
Kurama, pega uma das espadas de um dos corpos dos soldados de Yomi e caminha até Botan. Ela fica assustada.

_Shuichi, resista! Não faça isso!

Chegando perto ele a agarra pela mão, ela fecha os olhos temendo o pior. Ele a puxa para si, coloca a espada na mão direita de Botan e segurando-as crava a arma em sua barriga abraçando a Botan por fim e dizendo:

_Acabou. – Kurama cai inconsciente ao chão.

Botan brada:

_SHUiCHI!!!

Os amigos voltam-se e vêem Kurama caído e Botan desesperada. Yusuke tomado de raiva diz para Yomi:

_Olha o que aconteceu! O que você fez com ele?

_Eu? – fala Yomi – Nada! A maldição o fez! O desejo de possuir a jóia foi maior para o youko do que o seu amor pela jovem. Ele sucumbiu como tantos outros antes dele.

_Desprezível! Você vai morrer! LEIGAN!!!!!!!

Yusuke dispara seu Leigan sobre Yomi com toda sua energia concentrada. A grande bola de energia varre o palácio. Yomi não é avistado.

_Será que ele morreu? – pergunta Kwabara.

_Se foi desintegrado já é um bom negócio diz Yusuke exausto da batalha.  
Hiei aproxima-se de Kurama e diz:

_Ele ainda está vivo. Vamos levá-lo à Genkai.

Um fio de esperança toma conta de Botan que já lamentava a morte de Shuichi.

Kwabara pega Kurama nos braços e juntos os amigos voltam ao Meikai.

Na casa de Genkai, a mestra o submete à tratamentos e cuidados especiais. Saindo do quarto ela diz:

_Ele ficará bem, estando de volta ao Meikai, seu lado humano fala mais alto que o Youko, sendo assim, enquanto estiver aqui não atacará Botan e nem ninguém.

Todos ficam aliviados com a boa notícia.

_Daqui a pouco ele vai acordar, Botan. – diz Genkai olhando-a com olhos de quem sabe das coisas.

Botan sorri agradecendo-a e entrando no quarto. Ela senta-se ao lado do "futon" onde Kurama fora acomodado e permanece ali segurando uma de suas mãos e acariciando seus cabelos vermelhos.

Botan sente-se cansada e uma leve vertigem que arranca de si um suspiro, uma espécie de isustentável leveza do ser pode ser sentida naquele instante.

Kurama abre os olhos devagar, o sorriso na face de Botan o recepciona que é retribuído com outro vindo dele.

_Não se movimente muito, ou o ferimento poderá abrir novamente! Estamos cuidando de você. – disse Botan feliz.

_Eu sei. – responde tácito Kurama. – Botan, tenho algo a lhe contar.  
_O quê? – pergunta ela.

_Você está grávida. – diz ele sério e direto.

_Hahahahhaaa! Como é que é? – pergunta ela achando uma piada ou brincadeira. – Como isso? Está doido é?

_Não. Eu falo sério.

Botan fica perplexa e pasma, ela pergunta:

_Não vá me dizer que nós dois... Quando foi isso que eu nem me dei conta? Acaso foi no dia em que enchi a minha cara na sala com a irmã de Kwabara?  
Kurama sorri e diz:

_Não. Não é brincadeira, falo sério! No momento em que lhe dei o pingente da Flor de Liz do Reikai e soprei o pólem dela em seu rosto.

_Você me drogou e se aproveitou de mim!? – diz ela perplexa.

_Não, nada disso. O pólen, ele a fertilizou como à uma rosa. Agora você espera um filho meu. Não é brincadeira, é a mais pura verdade.

Botan achou que ele estava delirando e disse:

_Eu o deixarei descansando.

Shuichi sorriu e disse:

_Se não acredita em mim, pode comprovar por outras fontes.  
Botan sai do quarto confusa achando-o estranho.

Os amigos estavam no parque da cidade, era tarde de outono e as folhas caíam, o tempo estava um pouco frio e ventava levando as folhas que caíam das árvores à redemoinhos para o gramado.

_Você o quê? – brada Kwabara. – Fizeram isso na minha casa!!!!

_Não fizemos nada! Ele nem se encostou a mim! Exceto pelos beijos e abraços...

_Pare!! Pervertida! – fala Kwabara.

_Não é isso! Já falei que foi o pólen!! – disse Botan.

_É, segundo esse exame de laboratório aqui você realmente está grávida Botan. – Diz Yusuke lendo o exame.

_Idiotas. – fala mal humorado Hiei.

_Koenma vai me matar!! – diz Botan assustada.

**odum soge ni ordur bodaga**  
Já faz tanto tempo, desde que você esteve aqui comigo  
**nado molle nunmuri hullosso**  
Desde que você me deixo, eu poderia deixar você ir  
**sori obshi nar taraomyo bichun gon**  
É só um jogo, bem feito pra mim de novo  
**FINALLY nar argo gamssajungoni**  
Finalmente, eu estou preparada para ir além do que você pode ver

**choum ne sarang bichwojudon non**  
Porque eu fiz algumas coisas boas, e algumas ruins  
**naui byorkaji bongoya**  
Mas eu sei que o que nós tivemos foi verdadeiro

**YOU STILL MY NO.1**  
Você ainda é o meu número um.  
**nar chaji marajwo**  
você é o que eu estou pensando  
**maui surphum garyojwo**  
EM quem eu posso confiar  
**jo gurum gwie norur sumgyo bichur dadajwo**  
Eu acho que você sabe o tanto que eu gosto dessa canção  
**gurur anun igiri**  
Isto é tudo o que você disse e fez  
**ne nunmur moruge**  
Você ainda é o meu número um!

**byonhan gurur yoghajin marajwo**  
As coisas que eu disse você sabe que eu retirei  
**ni orgurdo... jogumshig byonhanika**  
Não acabou...porque agora eu tomei minha posição  
**BUT I MISS YOU, nor ijur su issur ka**  
Porque sinto sua falta, e quero você de volta na minha vida  
**WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE**  
quero você de volta na minha vida  
**I WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE**  
Eu quero você de volta na minha vida

Um toque nos ombros de Botan e uma voz doce masculina chama a atenção da jovem.

_Ele não fará nada com você, além do mais, disse que temos sua benção.

_Shuichi! – diz Botan voltando-se àKurama feliz o abraçando.

_Galera! "Vazemos"! Vamos deixar o casalzinho em paz um pouco e curtir a mulherada caminhando no parque. – fala Yusuke saindo de perto.

_Demorou! – disse Kwabara acompanhando-o junto de Hiei.

Botan e Kurama abraçam-se fortemente, ela o olha alegre e pergunta:  
_Como se sente podendo sair caminhar novamente?

_Me sinto ótimo! – respondeu o jovem sorrindo. – Agora teremos muito tempo disponível para ficarmos juntos, Koenma retirou-me das investigações temporariamente assim como a senhorita até que essa criança nasça e cresça saudável e feliz ao lado dos pais.

**Naui sarangdo jinan chuogdo**  
Porque eu fiz algumas coisas boas, e algumas ruins  
**modu da sarajyo gajiman**  
Mas eu sei que o que nós tivemos foi verdadeiro

**YOU STILL MY NO.1**  
Você ainda é o meu número um  
**borumi jinamyon**  
Em quem posso confiar  
**jagajinun surphun bid**  
Eu acho que você sabe  
**nar deshin heso gui girur beunghejulle**  
o tanto que eu gosto dessa canção  
**moda jonhan ne sarang**  
Isto é tudo o que você disse e fez  
**nachorom bichwojwo non**  
Porque eu fiz algumas coisas boas, e algumas ruins

**gakum jamdun naui change chajawa**  
Eu me lembro dos dias em que a gente costumava sorrir  
**gui anbur jonhejulle**  
Como nós costumávamos dançar aquela música  
**na kumgyor sogeso tatuthan gui son**  
e depois de todo esse tempo eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida  
**nukir su idorog**  
Você é o único.

**hajiman onur bam**  
Você é a razão  
**nar chaji marajwo**  
você é o que eu estou pensando  
**maui surphum garyojwo**  
EM quem eu posso confiar  
**jo gurum gwie norur sumgyo bichur dadajwo**  
Eu acho que você sabe o tanto que eu gosto dessa canção  
**gurur anun igiri**  
Isto é tudo o que você disse e fez  
**ne nunmur moruge**  
Você ainda é o meu número um!  
**borumi jinamyon**  
**jagajinun surphun bid**  
**nar deshin heso gui girur beunghejulle**  
**moda jonhan ne sarang**  
**YOU STILL MY NO.1**  
Você ainda é o meu número um!

_Sabe... Não poderia ser melhor: eu, você, juntos! – nunca imaginaria algo assim há um ano! – Comenta Botan.

_Há mais de oito anos eu já imaginava. – responde Kurama beijando-a. – Pois para mim você sempre será a única.

**FIM**

-----------------------------------

**Nota da autora:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHH Eu tardo mas nunca falho!!! Posso levar quase um ano pra postar um novo capítulo mas que um dia eu concluo a fic eu concluo!! E isso é culpa dos usuários que não lêem as Regras e ficam dando dor de cabeça na moderação tirando toda minha inspiração... mas é a vida!!

Mais uma fic "shoujozérrima" acaba de ser concluída pela Karol Chan!  
\o/


End file.
